


Older doesn't always mean wiser

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How very true indeed?
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley
Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071194
Kudos: 1





	Older doesn't always mean wiser

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, James Sirius Potter is having a minor disagreement with his girlfriend Rose Weasley who also happens to be his cousin.

James said, "No, Singapore is definitely in China."

Rose sighed. "For the millionth time, Singapore is it's own country and is part of Malaysia; Jay."

James muttered, "But I could have sworn I heard someone who's from there call himself Chinese though."

Rose told him, "Maybe you just misheard him or something because trust me, I'm right."

James shrugged. "Perhaps... I mean you usually are right."

Rose smirked slightly. "You're supposed to be older and wiser."

James stated, "Just because I'm older it doesn't mean I'm always smarter than you, Rosie."

Rose smiled. "Well, yes; but you are once in a blue moon."


End file.
